


Hidden

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene Hunt was a man who liked being in charge but Sam Tyler changed things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

DCI Gene Hunt was a man who liked being in charge. When he spoke people paid attention, when he shouted people jumped, and when he glared people ran in the other direction. And he was happy with this.

His image was of a man confident at work, content at home, and he spent his time making sure that things were run in the way he wanted. Gene Hunt was a man who knew his place in the world. And this place was a unassailable one.

But sometimes Gene could admit that his life felt off kilter, as though it wasn't quite what he needed. Sometimes he could let the fantasies that lurked in the back of his mind crawl forward.

And what DCI Gene Hunt really craved was for the control to be taken away. To be the one being told what to do rather than doing the telling. To be the one submitting to someone else's commands. He wanted to be free from making choices and enforcing decisions all the time.

This craving was usually concealed from conscious thought. A yearning, that if you confronted him with it, would be impossible for Gene to understand. Because it had been unformed, an unspoken fantasy, snapshots of desires floating at shutter speed through his mind.

Split second images of commands spoken in a uncompromising tone, a firm grip on his wrist forcing him to pay attention, or an unyielding pressure round his throat.

But for as long as he had them, these hungers were unacknowledged. However things had changed since he arrived.

The cravings had been slowly making their way into his everyday life. And it was all his fault. For not doing as he was told, for fighting back, for demanding things were done his way. For being strong, determined and an undeniable presence that was starting to dominate Gene's ordered world.

Now the unspoken needs had a face. And he could imagine himself submitting so easily.

A stern, smooth, smug voice telling him what to do.

Being pressed against a wall by a trim form.

Not lifting his eyes from the glint of gold round the other man's neck until he was given permission.

Kneeling at Sam's feet, not thinking, just being there.

And imagining all of this scared him. Gene couldn't make any sense out these longings. And so he reacted in the only way he knew how. By doing what he had always done, trying to be the impregnable figure of authority. But the more he shouted, pushed, and fought, the more Sam pushed back.


End file.
